Tsumuji Igasaki
is Takaharu and Fuuka's father, as well as Yakumo, Nagi, and Kasumi's uncle. He is the son of Yoshitaka Igasaki, the Last Ninja. History In his younger life, Tsumuji was known for being a ninja prodigy, being called having looked up to his father, the Last Ninja and dreamt of following his path. But once he entered his teenage years, his Nintality diminished, thus resulting in him giving up on being a ninja. Tsumuji had called all five candidates of Ninningers to their clan's dojo, which was in ruins after several Hitokarages decimated it. Takaharu proudly accepted the mantle of Ninninger but the others refused. While on their way to Gengetsu Kibaoni's resting place, Tsumuji sensed "something off" until Gengetsu was released from his seal. The Ninningers took care of a Youkai and defeated it with their Shurikenjin. Afterwards, he met his father, Yoshitaka Igasaki whom was thought to be dead. When the dojo is brought to the of the Kamen Riders due to altering reality with the , Tsumuji is nearly erased from existence along with his father. He is saved when the Ninningers team up with Kamen Riders and to destroy who orchestrated the plot, returning them to their own world. While not a ninja himself, he runs the Ninjutsu Dojo, where the Ninningers train their ninja skills.http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2014/12/25/shuriken-sentai-ninninger-cast-crew-revealed/ Aside from teaching them the basic of Ninja, he also wished to follow his father's path but unable to do so, due to lack of potential as a Ninja. Seeing the Ninningers needed more advanced training, Tsumuji called the previous red ninjas Sasuke/NinjaRed and Yousuke Shiina/HurricaneRed to teach them how to be true ninja. During Father's Day, Tsumuji revealed to his children about his past life as a ninja, and in fact, he was involved in their plan to take out Youkai Kasabake. After his part of the plan was done, Tsumuji was advised to take shelter but witnessing the Ninningers being badly beaten, his care for his family had temporarily spiked his Nintality, allowing him to reuse his Shuriken Ninpo: Tornado Technique and saved them from Kasabake. However, his Nintality reverted back to its weakened state after the fight, leading the Ninningers to suspect his love and dedication to protect his family gave him a temporary power boost that was "a fluke". Personality Tsumuji is a happy-go-lucky man who shares similar traits with his son, though it is not very amusing to his daughter. He is also shown to be a little wise, having Takaharu take a rest while his teammates tried to get on his level. While training his students to become ninjas, he tries his best to support them. When Fuuka was kidnapped by Youkai Tengu, he wanted to help badly despite not knowing Ninjutsu. He even expressed his disappointment to Yoshitaka Igasaki for not teaching him the basics of Ninjutsu despite placing his students in that path. In reality, he was a great ninja back on his younger days but his Nintality diminished after he grew into his teenage years. Family *Yoshitaka Igasaki - Father *Harukaze Katou - Older sister *Takaharu Igasaki - Son *Fuuka Igasaki - Daughter *Yakumo Katou - Nephew *Nagi Matsuo - Nephew *Kasumi Momochi - Niece Powers and Abilities ;Danger Intuition :While not a ninja, Tsumuji can somehow sense the oncoming revival of Gengetsu Kibaoni from his seal. ;Ninjutsu Knowledge :Despite lacking the potential of a Ninja, Tsumuji has a vast knowledge of Ninjutsu skills. ; :Right before his Nintality diminished, the young Tsumuji was capable of demonstrating the Shuriken Ninja Art ability. :; ::By summoning a gust of air, he can release it as a strong tornado that enables him to push his opponent. When his Nintality diminished, he can only produce a short breeze of wind that his daughter Fuuka describes as "weaker than an electric fan". Behind the scenes Portrayal Tsumuji Igasaki is portrayed by . Notes *His name literally means "whirlwind". Similarly, one of his Shuriken Ninja Art, Tornado Technique, is named after him. References Category:Igasaki Clan